TMM: The Search For Truth
by AnimeAngels-x
Summary: Ichigo has been feeling weird recently. Her powers are decreasing. But when OC Chiharu has stepped in for her, and is loved by the other Mew Mew's, what's Ichigo going to do?
1. Date

Chapter One: Date

"I'm going now, you guys! See ya tomorrow!" Ichigo called, while walking out the door. Masaya was waiting for her just outside of the door.

"Hey, Ichigo. Want to get going now?"

Ichigo smiled at Masaya. "Masaya-san. Sure let's go!"

Ichigo and Masaya walked out to the park. There was dark mist swallowing the swings and slides. Ichigo shivered.

"Ichigo…are you okay? You're cold aren't you? Here." Masaya said softly as he handed her his jacket. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, Masaya-san, it's not that…it's just…should we really be going out at the time of the evening? I mean, look at all that mist. And the street lights are already on. I'm so sorry, Masaya, but I think…I think I need to…"

Masaya shook his head, flicked hair out of his eyes and blinked at Ichigo. "Ichigo…it's no problem. I understand that it's dark and cold and misty, so you want to go home right? That's fine by me. We'll go out on the weekend when it's sunny and bright. Let me walk you home." Masaya said.

"Masaya…"

_What's going on with m__e? I feel weird. When am I ever going to tell Masaya that I'm a Mew Mew…?_

Masaya put his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. You'll be safe with me." Masaya whispered.

They approached Ichigo's house and stood on the doorstep, facing each other.

"Masaya…I really am sorry about this. I mean, why do I have to be such a scaredy-cat all the time? It was just a bit of mist. I remember this one time when I was 5-" Ichigo spluttered out. Masaya shook his head again and put his finger to Ichigo's lips. "I told you, Ichigo, its okay. We'll go next weekend. I promise. Good night." Masaya gave Ichigo a hug and kissed her on the lips. He started to walk away and waved at Ichigo behind him. Ichigo waved back and went inside.

The next morning at the café, Ichigo was cleaning the floor and humming happily to herself.

Mint and Pudding peered round the door to see Ichigo.

"Hmm…Ichigo looks strangely happy today…I'm going to ask her to find out." Mint said, while walking through the door.

"Good luck, Mint-san!" Pudding called.

"Hey, Ichigo," Mint called. "What's up? You look really happy today. What happened yesterday with you and Masaya?"

Ichigo blinked at Mint with an expressionless face, and then suddenly burst into fits of giggles. "Oh, absolutely nothing happened. I'm just happy today, because I am."

Mint didn't look like she was buying it.  
"Ok, ok. The reason I'm so happy is because-"

Ichigo was cut off by an alarm clock ringing.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that's the alarm to remind me to have my afternoon tea." Mint replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Oh, okay. Anyway, why I'm so-" Ichigo was cut off again, but this time, by Mint.

"Aha…Ichigo how many fingers am I holding up?" Mint asked.

"…Three?" Ichigo replied, looking confused.

"Good girl. Now, look at that clock on the wall. What's the time?".

"It's just gone twelve o'clock. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure you're not blind. Twelve o'clock means twelve o'clock! I need to have my afternoon tea, so I'm not really interested in your petty stories."

Mint walked off into the kitchen and poured hot water into her tea cup. Ichigo sighed and shook her head.

"_I don't care if Mint doesn't want to know why I'm so happy," _Ichigo thought. _"I love Masaya and Masaya loves me. That's all that matters to me right now. We'll be together forever…"_

The End of Chapter One


	2. Trouble Brewing

Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

Ichigo carried on cleaning the floors still humming. "Oh, I just have to tell someone about my night with Masaya! Ah! I'll tell Lettuce! She's such a good listener." Ichigo said to herself.

Ichigo ran over to Lettuce, oblivious to the "WET FLOOR" sign that she ran past.

"Lettuce-san! Lettuce-san, I need to tell you something!" Ichigo called. Lettuce looked up from wiping a table and gasped. "Ichigo! Look out! You're gonna fall!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo slipped on a soaking wet area on the floor and was stumbling over. Just then, Pudding came out of the kitchen carrying glasses that were stacked on top each other. While she was carrying it, she was on a beach ball, rolling around. Ichigo would've crashed into her if Pudding hadn't jumped off the ball, threw the glasses in the air, landed back on the ball and the glasses landed on her chin. Ichigo fell to the floor.

"Pudding! Woah, how did you do that?" Ichigo said, whilst rubbing her head.

"Just pure talent! If you want me to do a show, message me and I might get back to ya!" Pudding said cheerfully, while putting the glasses on the table and laying them out.

Lettuce giggled and turned to Ichigo. "So, Ichigo? You wanted to tell me something?"

Ichigo turned red. "Oh, really? I don't recall…"

Pudding inspected Ichigo. "Aha! It's a boy, isn't it? You went out on a date with Masaya-san, didn't you?" Pudding shouted, pointing at Ichigo.

"Ah, you little monkey. I really don't know how you do it." Ichigo giggled, giving Pudding a hug.

Mint and Zakuro ran out from the kitchen.

"What's this I hear? Ichigo went out with Masaya? I can't believe I actually feel jealous of a peasant." Mint sneered.

"Well, that's not all you're gonna be feeling when I'm through with you, Mint!" Ichigo shouted. A stress mark appeared on her head.

"You two can continue your banter later on. We want to know what happened last night, Ichigo! Tell us!" Zakuro said.

"Well, when I left, Masaya was out there waiting for me. Then-"

Ichigo was cut off by an alarm bell.

"It can't be time to have your afternoon tea, Mint. It's 6 o'clock!" Lettuce said.

"I've already had it." Mint replied.

Just then, Keiichiro and Ryou came out of their offices.

"Hey, guys. It's 6 o'clock. It's time to go home now." Keiichiro said, pointing at the clock.

All the girls nodded. As they were walking out, Ryou took Ichigo's arm.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." Ryou said.

Ichigo looked over at the girls.

"See you, Ichigo!" They chorused as they walked out the front doors.

Ichigo nodded. Pudding opened the doors and ran over to Ichigo.

"Hey, tell us all the details, tomorrow, okay?" Pudding said, tugging at Ichigo's apron.

"Of course I will. I won't forget. Now run along, my little monkey." Ichigo said.

Ichigo kissed Pudding on her golden curls.

"Sayonara, Ichigo-san! Sayonara, Ryou!" Pudding waved as she ran out the door.

Ichigo turned to Ryou.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you. But first, what details was Pudding talking about?"

"She was referring to my date with Masaya-san."

"Your …date?" Ryou asked, looking confused.

Ichigo nodded and laughed.

"You knew about it. That's why you let me go early, you silly. So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh…that. That can wait 'till tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll be going now then."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Ryou offered.

_Walk me back…? _Ichigo thought. _He never walks anyone back. He's too busy doing work in his office, right?_

"Oh, no, I'm good. Thanks though." Ichigo smiled.

"Okay…good night." Ryou said quietly.

"Night!"

Ichigo walked out the door.

_Hmmm…Ryou was sure acting funny…_

"Don't you think Ryou was acting a bit weird, Masha?"

"Weird! Very weird!" Masha replied.

Ichigo carried on walking, when she heard a noise.

"Chimera Anima alert! Chimera Anima alert!" Masha spoke.

Ichigo looked up and saw a shadowed figure hover down to kiss Ichigo.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! Who are you?" Ichigo shouted.

"The figure appeared in front Ichigo.

"The name's Kish, sweetie. But, don't worry. There'll be more where that came from later."

He rose up and disappeared into the night sky.

Ichigo's face was crimson. She had her hands over her face. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Trouble, Ichigo! Trouble!" Masha chirped.

"_What…"_Ichigo thought. _"What am I going to tell Masaya…?"_


End file.
